Dark and Dreary
by Peyton Adalyn
Summary: its my story about what happened before the Joker turned Tim Drake into the mini Joker. *OC warning*   OCxJoker but one sided  rated T just to be safe  read to find out more  I hope you enjoy it! *Chapter 9/ finally is posted*
1. Chapter 1

Dark and Dreary

This is my 1st one so don't be too harsh

I don't own anything but the idea for the story

Description: This is the story before the joker turned Tim Drake into a mini joker

There is a little OC x Joker but it one sided so relax, read, and enjoy.

Screams echoed through the dark alleyway, a tall, lean man was running in a dead sprint as fast as he could away from the screaming civilian; he had just stolen a woman's purse. The man couldn't understand why a person would be screaming over and ugly, and cheap handbag, but he kept on running.

The man ran for a good ten blocks until he ran into a solid black mass. The mass of black was a man, not just any man, but a giant man much taller than the thief, he was also extremely muscular. There was also something different about this man he was wearing a bat suit. The bandit ran into the Batman. (A/n: this has nothing to do with the rest of the story but interesting opener don't cha think)

It was about 6am, and time for the morning wake up call in Arkham Asylum. An alarm sounded and the Joker slowly rolled over in his lumpy mattress and pushed himself up; with his feet due to a white, tightly wrapped straight, into a standing position on the floor.

A burly guard came up to the thick metal door that contained the psychotic clown and pounded on the door and opened a tiny vent and spoke through it. "Wake up!" he said, "its time for breakfast and guess what u even have a visitor."

The Joker looked up at the guard and quickly walked up to the vent and said in an obnoxiously sweet "Really, a visitor for me?"

"Yes. A therapist." The guard said bluntly.

"Is it my Harley?" the joker asked cocking is head to the side.

"No." was the man's only reply.

"Then, whooooooooo could it possibly be?"

"A Dr. Demalo."

"You are really big on the short answers today aren't you?"

"Well I just don't want to waste my time talking with a crazed psychopath."

"Now I'm hurt." The Joker said in a mocking tone. "Well tell me more about this doctor, is he any good? I hope he doesn't crack like the last one did. I didn't think they were going to get me a new therapist after the last one, that guy lasted two days and when he left he was muttering to himself about…rats was it? No, no it wasn't rats….what was it oh wait it was bats."

The watchman scowled at him recalling that poor man who was currently in one of the rooms receiving his own treatment. "The psychotherapist that is coming is one of the very best she has dealt with people almost as crazy as you."

The Joker looked up at the sentinel with a strange deranged look on his pale white face, "did you say she?"

"Yes" the man answered timidly.

"Well this makes everything a lot more interesting, this is gong to be fun" The Joker said. Then he started to laugh a cold maniacal laugh that many a men have come to fear, a laugh that could send a chill up the spine of anyone close enough to hear it.

The guard looked utterly disgusted, but couldn't help but to be a little scared for the woman who had to speak with him about his feelings, if he even had any. "You're sick" he said closing the vent and walking away leaving the Joker alone laughing to himself.

The End of chap one!

Well did u like it if u did or have any comments let me know. And yes its short but you know oh well.

Bless your face and peace off


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yay! Okay well this is another short chapter well read and review (yeah know if you're bored)**

**MyChemicalNightmare - thanks for the review! I hope you will like future chapters **** _**

The Joker sat in his cell waiting, impatiently for the arrival of his new therapist Dr. Demalo. The ghost white man was rocking back and forth when he heard the sound of the vent being opened; the Joker jumped up and slithered up to the vent, "Hellooooo?"

"Your therapist is here let's go." The guard said in a gruff voice. The man slowly opened the door and two other men ran into the chamber and grabbed the Joker before he could even think of something to do.

"Wow. You guys are getting faster", he said with his twisted smile. The safeguards jerked him forward, "Jeeze, you don't need to push so hard".

"Shut up" the main guard said they kept walking for a few minutes until they reached the predestined room and knocked on the door, "Hello? Ms. Demalo?"

A young woman opened the door she looked about twenty-six, her jet black hair was tied tightly up into a bun, she had vibrant blue eyes, olive skin tone, she was wearing a black blazer with a white button down shirt underneath and a black pencil skirt. "That is _Dr._ Demalo; I didn't get my doctorate in psychology to be called Ms., thank you."

The Joker mumbled nice attitude or something like that, the guard was taken aback for a moment but then shook himself out of it, "Sorry, _Dr. _it wont happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't", she glared at the man, "now if you don't mind I wish to start my appointment with my patient."

"Yes" he said, "right" he signaled the two guards, and they led the criminal into the small room and they strapped him to the table, and quickly left the room.

Dr. Demalo closed the door and slowly she turned to face the crazed clown. "Joker" she said addressing him. She walked closer and sat across the table from the Joker. "First off, how are you?"

The man cocked his head to the woman and was silent for a moment then he said "Crazy"

"What?" the woman asked perplexed.

"You asked how am I, and I answered crazy." He stated simply.

"Oh, well… okay then," she paused "my name is Dr. Demalo-

"I know who you are" he said cutting her off.

"I see that, as I was saying I am Dr. Demalo and I will be you therapist for the next couple weeks, our conversations will not be recorded, but they will be filmed for the time being."

"Interesting, then I suggest that we get this shindig started with."

"Okay", she said "let get started"

**Well this is the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will try to put up more chapters up sooner! But for now R&R, bless your faces, and peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the late update but i lacked the inspiration and I was busy so yeah this chapter is really really short!**

***Dark and Dreary***

It had been six weeks since Dr. Demalo started working with the mad man formally known as the Joker. The meetings were no longer recorded and once that happened the more he opened up with her they first started discussing his family. His childhood oddly took up four sessions, there only being two sessions in a week. She learned that his father was abusive and killed his mother in a rage, which landed him with a double life sentence in Arkam; he was murdered by a cell mate in his second year of the double life sentence.

He didn't speak much about his mother but he did tell her that his mother would always tell him to 'leave a smile on everyone's face no matter what'' and those were the words he said he lived by. (**A/N: I made that part up I have know idea what happened in his childhood)**

What she found strange was that he always referred to himself as the Joker or just Joker. To her it seemed like he wasn't sure of whom he really was, the files she received he was believed to be Jack Nappier before the accident; that made his skin ghostly white and hair a sickly green color, but no one was really sure.

When they got into his becoming the Red Hood she felt a twitch of anger when she had learned that the Batman had been the cause of him becoming the twisted man we was. She also felt a unusual hatred and jealousy when every the green haired man brought up Harley Quinn, she had no idea why…okay that was a lie she did know why she had those feeling she was starting to like the clown prince of crime more then she should, also not to mention she completely hated the man known as the Dark Knight.

**Well this is the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have a bit more this was more of what was going on chapter.**

**I will have chapter 4 up pretty soon possibly tomorrow or the next day I'm not sure, but for now R&R, bless your faces, and peace off! P.s. thank you to my other reviews it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is chap 4 thanks again to the people who have reviewed it means a lot! Sry if my grammar sucks but hey what can ya do. Please R&R and enjoy chap 4! **

***Dark and Dreary***

"Okay, we have talked a lot about you life for a while," Demalo said looking over her notes, "is there anything that you would like to discuss?"

The Joker was silent for a brief moment and finally answered, "Well we have talked about me a lot, why don't we talk about you?"

She seemed a bit taken aback by the request but replied in an even tone, "What could you possibly want to know?"

"Well for one thing you name." he said like he was quickly getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Oh…well…" she was stuttering now, she couldn't actually _he_ anted to know her name! After her quick stammering she pulled herself together and responded, "The guards told me not to tell you any information about me."

"Ahhhhh, I never expected you to be one of the rule followers." He said acting bored. Faintly smiling at her earlier fumble, he found her quite interesting and there was no way he wasn't going to find out more about her.

"Well generally I'm not but in this case-" Demalo's words got caught into her throat, "V…Venice" she choked out, gazing into the eyes that looked demonically red in the light.

The Joker cocked his head slightly, "You mean like the city?" his smile getting slowly bigger.

"Yes, my family was originally from that city" she sighed.

"So you're an Italian", he said like more of statement than a question, the clown watched her nod ever so gently, and "Were you part of the mafia?" taking notice of her gare he added "only trying to make conversation."

Not really wanting to respond she turned away from him and looked down at her overly priced black pumps.

Venice waited until the Joker asked her again, she could sense that he was losing his patience so she retorted with, "I was not, but my parents were, they wanted me or my brother Luka to take over for them. He was obviously the 1st choice due to him being male but he was more brute force than brain, my father tended to favor me to annex our little mafia clan but my mother who was a persistent and stubborn woman fought my father tooth and nail for Luka to take over." She looked past the green haired man as if she was seeing the past take place right in front of her eyes. "They argued so much" she continued laughing a bit to her self, "eventually they killed each other…well my mother killed my father and out of respect for him Luka killed my mother."

**Well that is the end of chapter 4 I hoped you liked it so again R&R and adios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here is chap 5 Sorry if my grammar sucks but hey what can ya do. Please R&R and enjoy chap 5! * I don't Own BATMAN!**

***Dark and Dreary 5***

She smiled remembering the moment rather well; it was a dark cold night, she could remember the wind howling right outside her window. It was roughly about midnight; her parents had a gotten into a very bad match just hour before, she was laying in a supine position in her bed her brother in the bed next to hers. All of a sudden she heard the loud explosion of a gun being fired six times in a row. Luka woke with a start, "what the hell?" he yelled. The two bolted out of there room to the room there parents occupied. What they saw made there stomachs turn, there was their father was lying on his bed three bullet wounds in his head and three in his chest.

Their mother looked up them she had a gruesome twisted smile on her face, slowly she moved towards her children, "I did it my son. He is gone now everything is yours." She continued to smile that same sadistic smile at him. Her children gaped at her. "What?" she asked "What is the matter my children?" It was like the woman's head completely spun around on her shoulders.

"Mother" Luka said in a deep gruff voice, "why, why did you do this?"

"My bambino, he decided to give your wretched sister everything, and there was no, _no_ way I would let that happen so I shot him dead, and now… now all is yours." The woman said franticly shaking her head up and down.

Venice stared at her crazed mother, "No," she said softly.

Her mother rounded on her "What do you mean no!"

"Father left everything to me before he died so it is all mine!" Venice screamed.

Her mother turned from her daughter and mumbled under her breath, and after a few seconds she turned back to face her offspring. "Your right" her voice quivered, "Here my son" her trembling hands handed the boy the gun "kill her, shoot her dead, and everything, every tiny little thing will be yours!"

Luka gazed from his mother, to his sister, and finally the gun. He took the gun in his hand and looked at his sister one more time, then fired.

Screams echoed around the room, a body was writhing around on the cold hard floor. "Why! Why you could've had everything!"

Venice looked down at the pathetic form of her mother on the floor covered in her own blood. "You had me mildly worried. For a second there I thought you were going to shoot me."

"Don't tempt me" was all he answered.

The woman on the floor was cursing in Italian, clutching her stomach. "Answer me! Why didn't you shoot her, you worthless….piece of-"

Luka knelt down to face his mother, "Father named her in charge and going against him would be disrespectful." He set the point of the gun against the flailing woman's skull.

"Sciocco" she said. He pulled the trigger and their mother was dead.

*Dark and Dreary 5*

Venice was pulled from her reverie, when the Joker started to scream her name. "What? Oh sorry I was lost in a memory."

"I see" he said un-amused "so tell me what became of your brother, was he as crazy as you?"

"I'm not crazy!" she said anger starting to bubble in her.

"Please, anyone who enjoys talking to people like me has to be a little nuts" he laughed.

She huffed.

"So tell me about your brother."

"He died." She looked at the floor "Well he was technically murdered."

"Oooo…by whom?"

"The batman."

*Dark and Dreary 5*

**Well there it is chapter 5 it a little longer I think…ha-ha**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and added me to their alerts it seriously means a lot ill try to upload chapter 6 soon….Bless your faces!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry for the late up date! *I don't own anything except for the idea….and yes I know my grammar I awful**

***dark and dreary 6***

"Batsy? My batsy?" the Joker asked.

"Yes" the woman said simply.

"The man who dresses like an over grown flying rodent? The night time vigilante? The protector of Gotham? The _dark knight_?"

"YES!" she said now highly irritated.

"Batman and killing it doesn't really add up." The green haired man said, "he's more of a beat the crap out of ya until you need a body cast type. Trust me I would know" he said laughing.

"Well he killed my brother."

The clown stopped and looked at her, "tell me…how he killed your brother."

"We…we were on the job, the usual breaking things and taking money," she looked into the dark beady eyes of the Joker and continued, "it was raining, a thunderstorm, and our 'client' was being difficult and we were running out of time. I yelled to my brother to tell him to hurry up when a dark figure crashed through the window. I ran, my brother he stayed. I ran outside to the window to try and hear what they were saying, but the storm was too loud. And that's when I heard it two gun shots and another crash. I wanted to just turn around and run as fast as I could out of there, but I went back inside to see my brother lying face down on the floor dead and our 'customer' dead tied to the chair. I turned around and walked away; there were no tears, no nothing." Venice looked to the floor and said nothing more.

The next sound that was heard was laughter a high pitched sadistic laughter. The Joker was laughing because he realized how easy this was going to be.

***Dark and Dreary 6***

**Well there it is chapter 6 I left it at bit of cliff hanger I hoped you liked it **

**Please review it will really help**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter **

**Because of my late update and me being bored here is chapter 7! *I don't own anything except for the idea….and yes I know my grammar I awful…special preview at the end!**

***Dark and Dreary 7***

"Why are you laughing?" Dr. Demalo said anger over taking her. "It is not funny!"

The Joker moved closer to her so they were barely and inch a part, "Oh but it is, after all these years you haven't though about getting revenge on the bat freak?" His evil eyes glinted.

Demalo took a step back, "Of course I have who wouldn't. I just haven't figured out a way to get him back yet."

The joker gently grabbed her arm, "It is quite simply, he took something for you, and you should return the favor."

"I'm not quite sure what you are saying."

"The bat is never alone in the belfry; he is always accompanied by a certain little bird."

It hit her, like a pickup truck, "Robin…"

The joker smiled a big broad smile. "Of course"

"He would kill me if I did anything to his protégé." She said starting to get scared as if the batman could hear them right now.

"Not if it wasn't directly you."

"What?"

"Me! I will do it." The clown prince of crime looked down at her and winked "all I need you to do is get me information. Where the bird patrols by himself, everything about him get as much as you can I will do the rest."

"But…but you are in here, how will you get out?"

"I have my ways." The joker leaned down towards her, as she lifted her head he lightly grazed her lips with his own. Her eyes got wide, but when he began to pull away she pulled him back to her in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart she only said one word, "When?"

***Dark and Dreary 7***

**Here is a preview for chapter eight, enjoy and don't forget to review! **

"Two days after our next session" he said, "after you collect all the data I require."

"Okay" she said in a daze she couldn't believe she just kissed the most wanted man in all of Gotham, but what shocked her more was the fact that she liked it so much. "What will happen after you take care of the boy? Will you come back for me or will you leave me for Harley" The name tasted bitter in her mouth.

The joker grinned and said, "Who cares about Harley my heart, if I had one, now belongs to you." He watch her melt into his words and all he thought was how incredibly easy this was, much easier than Ms. Harley Quinn had been any way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**here is chapter 7! *I don't own anything except for the idea….and yes I know my grammar I awful**

***Dark and Dreary 8***

"Two days after our next session" he said, "after you collect all the data I require."

"Okay" she said in a daze she couldn't believe she just kissed the most wanted man in all of Gotham, but what shocked her more was the fact that she liked it so much. "What will happen after you take care of the boy? Will you come back for me or will you leave me for Harley" The name tasted bitter in her mouth.

The joker grinned and said, "Who cares about Harley my heart, if I had one, now belongs to you." He watch her melt into his words and all he thought was how incredibly easy this was, much easier than Ms. Harley Quinn had been any way.

Dr. Demalo looked at her watch. "Well it looks like our time is up, see you next week." She gave him a quick kiss and rushed out of the room.

*chap8*

One week later the Joker and Dr. Demalo were in there session going over the notes the doctor had taken. "Good, good, so he usually patrols East Street, and 6th avenue. That would probably be the best place to get the boy blunder."

"Yes, now only how do we actually get him…it has to be hard enough for him to want to jump in a help, but not so dangerous for him to call daddy bats" Demalo said.

"Good point" the joker said scratching his chin, "wait…I got it, we could have some thugs beating up some poor defenseless person and robin being the little hero he is will have to jump in and try to save the 'victim', and after he is done fighting the thugs we knock him unconscious and take him away."

"That's brilliant, who will play the victim?"

"I don't want you to be involved with that so ill find someone who can fit the role."

"How will you find someone who would be willing to do that?" she questioned.

"Ahh poor naive little Venice, there are plenty of people who hate bird boy and even more people who hate the bat and would give there left kidney to get revenge." He said the corners of his mouth twitching.

"So….what exactly are you going to do the boy, remember he is only a kid."

"I wont go into detail the less you know the better." He said.

"But I –

"Yes, yes I understand you want to know but when the Batman gets involved its best that you not know anything."

"Oh, aright then."

"Good girl." Joker said kissing her forehead. "I'm breaking out tonight right after you leave which is just about now, so what ever you see or hear, keep walking. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… just please don't get killed." Gathering her things she walked out and didn't look back.

Three guards entered the room and chained his hands together, the green haired man smiling the whole time. "Why are you so happy clown?"

"Well Larry, today is just one of those days where everything is going just right." The Joker double fisted two of the guards in the face and wrapped his chains around the thirds neck choking him. As soon as he died the man took the keys and unlocked his wrists, "Daddy's back."

A couple blocks away driving in a red Honda Civic Dr. Venice Demalo could hear the faint sound of a warning siren, and she knew that there plan was in play.

***Dark and Dreary 8***

**Well here it is again I hope you like it, I don't own batman or Honda **

**Please r &r it would make me very happy!**


	9. Authors note!

***Authors note***

Hello everyone I'm here to make and announcement and ask for you help! Okay 1st the next chapter of dark and dreary will be the last one and I really hope everyone likes it!

Okay now I have an idea for a story and I need a name for it here is the summary (btw its for the teen titans)

Summary: **My name is Jon Doe. I am the greatest mass murder the world has never heard of. With my next target I need to overcome my greatest obstacle yet. My next target: Jump City.**

**Okay well that's it tell me if it sounds interesting and possible titles I could use. I have theses in mind: obstacle, identity, unknown. **

**I really need help! Please leave me a response…..the final chapter of dark and dreary should be up this weekend **


	10. The Last laugh Final

**Chapter 9**

**Here is chapter 9! The final chapter, :.( I really hope everyone enjoyed it *I don't own anything except for the idea….and yes I know my grammar I awful.**

**And know here is the final chapter in Dark and dreary**

***Dark and Dreary 9***

It had been three weeks and she hadn't heard anything from the Joker's; to say she was getting worried would be an understatement. Every night she would watch the news and the watch for the batman to see if he found his little bird, but she had found out nothing. Until one night see saw something that made her heart shatter.

She was watching the 6 o'clock news when she saw it, Jon Baltic a prick of a man wearing a pinstripe suit and fake tan, was talking about a new breaking story that the joker, yes the clown prince of crime was dead. There was no report of how he died, or where he would be buried just that he was dead, dead as a door nail they said, Venice Demalo cried for the first time in seven years. The young therapist went through the following days as if nothing was wrong, and acted perfectly normal. That was until she got home where she would become a shell of herself virtually a zombie.

A few days after the death of the joker Dr. Demalo came home, prepared to again sit and mope around her apartment, and noticed that her double glass doors that lead out onto her terrace was smashed and glass was everywhere. Slowly she walked up to the doors and peered out of them, and that's when she became aware of a presence behind her. She whipped around only to be faced with the Batman.

*chapter 9*

"What…what are you doing here?" She said voice trembling.

"I came here to speak with you, Dr. Venice Demalo," His gravely voice grating against her ears.

"What do you want with me?"

"You were Joker's therapist, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you have something to do with the disappearance of my partner Robin?"

Confidence, anger, or both was growing inside the young woman and retorted "My, you get straight to the punch line don't you?"

Anger also growing in the bat, he replied, "Answer the question," he slammed his fist into the wall next to the girl, "Now."

She could tell that he was easy to irritate and that she was starting to work on his nerves. She decided to play on them to see just how far she could go. "Very demanding now aren't we. You know using manners and saying please are not you strong points are they." She smirked as she gracefully floated around him towards the living room. "I might be more willing to answer you question if you were more polite."

His masked eyes bore down on her like daggers, but she was unafraid. "Oh very well I guess ill tell you." She looked over at him searching for some kind of reaction, nothing. "yes" she said at last, "I did have something to do with it, I watched the boy and tracked his routine, very predictable very easy to keep track of, you should have warned him about that.

The dark knight, now seething with anger, grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall hard. "Why?" was all her could mustered.

"Because," she said her voice now strained due to the possible concussion she had just received, "you took someone from me, seven year ago." She noticed that he did not register what she was talking about so she enlightened him. "Luka Demalo! You shot him in a warehouse seven year ago!"

She saw that he remembered, "So you do remember! I knew you would."

"Yes, I remember him but I didn't kill him."

"Yes you did! You shot him!" Tears were starting to stream down her face now.

"No he shot himself, and threw the gun towards me so you wouldn't know how weak he was." The batman growled.

"No….no I don't believe you! He would do that, Luka would never do that!"

"He would and he did, he was a stupid a reckless boy, but from the looks of it you are even more stupid and reckless! Trusting the Joker what could have possibly been thinking!"

"He loved me! He cared-"

"The Joker doesn't love anyone but himself! He was playing you like a fool, and _poor_ little Venice believed him!"

"No." she whispered.

"Yes. You told him your weakness and he exploited it!"

She said nothing.

"Do you know what that monster did to him, Robin?"

She shook her head no.

"He tortured an innocent kid to get the information he wanted then he turn him into a mini-joker."

She sunk to the floor.

"It was all just a game to him, one he almost won because of you."

"Yes," she said slowly, "but unfortunately for you, you will never be able to prove it."

The Dark Knight shook his head and with a swish of his cape he left.

About an hour later Venice heard a knock on her door. She got up from her position on the floor and walked wearily to the door and opened it. Outside the door was a delivery woman with bright blonde hair, pulled back into pigtails, light blue eyes, pale skin and red lips. "Hello?" Venice asked.

"Hello, I have a package here for yah doll face!"

"For me?"

"Right-a-roonie, it's from a Mistah J, well here yah go now." The blonde woman turned around a walked away.

"Thank…you" she said to the woman that just left.

Dr. Demalo walked over to her kitchen table and opened the package inside was a present with a card attached, "Like mom joker always said leave'm with a smile. And with that the box opened and out came a gas that sprayed into her face. At that moment a weird sensation came over her and she started laughing.

Right outside the apartment listening to the crazed laughter was the woman who delivered the package, she listened until the laughter became dead silence and that's when she straightened up and walked away, "No one comes on to my puddin." The Blonde woman turned and looked back at the door and laughed, "Looks Like I got the last laugh, hum"

***Dark and Dreary 9***

**Well, that's all folks! Can you guess who the mystery woman is? (It's kinda obvious)**

**This chapter took me a very long time because I could think of how to write the very end and I like it. **

**Please r &r it would make me very happy!**


End file.
